Trouble With a Capital F
by Flamethehedgehog22
Summary: well there is a summerary on the story
1. It happened like this

**Hello everyone! This is my first story so please go easy on me....ok this story is a sonic fanfic but instead of sonic im using my fan characters, Ruby, Flame, John, and Scar. In this story Flame gets turned into a toddler and....well i wont spoil it for you....now i am aware that there is a story out there that sonic was turned into a toddler. I am not trying to copy the story it's just that when i read the story I thought what would happen to Flame if that happened. sorry if its a little short, i have writers block at the moment. So here it is, the first chapter of the story,  Trouble with a capital F.**

**Disclaimer:im forced to say i don't own sonic (dumb lawyers)**

Flame sat under the shade of the palm tree as he cracked open a coconut and slid the milk into his mouth. His watch let out a small beeping sound, flashing words on the tiny screen. Flame let out a long sigh and looked at his watch. It was John asking if he could try his new invention on Flame. He stood up and started to stretch, it had been 3 hours since he was up. Flame stood still and looked at the road ahead, Taking a deep breath Flame rushed off to the Green Hill Zone where John awaited to test his new machine.

Flame ran though the woods dodging anything in his way. Flame swung in a half circle on a tree branch and back flipped onto a rock. Flames ears started to perk up as he looked around, there was something wrong, he could feel it. His eyes scanned the area looking for any dangers.

"nothing" Flame said to himself "must be the wind"

Flame kept running though the woods stopping every once and awhile to look around. Finally when he got tire of it Flame stopped prepared to fight anything that was going to attack. Flame looked around carefully if not to avoid seeing something. A buzzing sound echoed through the woods. Flame stood his ground and prepared for the worse. A laser shot from the bushes, Flame saw everything come at him in slow motion. He bent backwards as the laser slowly went past him. Flame stood up straight and stared at the bush. More shots zipped past Flame as he easily dodged everyone of them. Flame jumped to the left and rammed into a tree trying to dodge another laser. He sat there rubbing his head as another laser was fired at him. Flame tried to move but his foot was caught under a branch. The laser got closer and closer until it hit. A gray light surrounded Flame until it vanished. In its place was a a small dark blue hedgehog. Scar stepped out of the bushes and dropped a ray gun. He walked up to the now toddler Flame and laughed

"finally i have defeated Flame and......wait...A BABY" Scar yelled, staring at Flame

"I NO BABY, I IS TWO WEELS OWD" Flame yelled

Scar stopped and looked at Flame. He had no time to figure out what the little brat was saying all he had to do was get rid of him. Scar turned around but to his surprise Flame was gone and in his place was a note that read: Dear Scar, i have taken the baby and left mwahahaha...i mean....ha ha ha from, John the hedgehog P.S. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

John Ran through the forest as fast as he could until he stopped to catch his breath. John now stared at the toddler flame and took out his phone.

Ruby closed the door to her oven and set a timer, the cake would be ready in five minutes and then there was her date with her Flame. She was just about to put her shoes on when the phone started to ring. Quickly she answered it

"Ruby's house this is Ruby speaking" she answered

"Hey there Ruby its John um i have a little situation and......I NO LIKY BUGGYS......SHUT UP IM ON THE PHONE now i need your help" John explained

"Let me guess babysitting, no worries ill be at your house in two minutes" She hung up the phone before John could get a word out.

Ruby grabbed her keys and got in her car. The engine roared to life as she drove off to Johns house and babysit.


	2. Leave it to Ruby

**Now the semi long awaited chapter 2. Now i am sorry that it took so long Ive been busy with the boat regatta and building the boat, anyways here it is, Chapter 2. Leave it to Ruby. Baby talk not misspelled.**

**Disclaimer:what soft, what lite beyond her window breaks, it is the east and i don't own sonic or Knuckles,arise fair sun and kill the envious moon (Shakespearian lol) **

A lime green hedgehog paced back and forth in the thick jungles on angel island. He pushed some strands of hair away from his eyes and looked at the dark blue hedgehog who seem to be enjoying himself by playing in the mud. The hedgehog laughed to himself.

"I got to admit, he is pretty cute." John said as he looked ahead.

A green light shown in the distance. John picked up Flame and walked towards it. John walked into an opening, the grass as green as well grass. A gray stone shrine stood next to a waterfall. White steps lead up to a giant green emerald. Knuckles sat there, leaning against the massive emerald. John walked up the steps with Flame in his arms. He looked at Knuckles, who stood up and crossed his arm.

" Oh look its a Lime with quills" Knuckles joked, his expression changing.

"eh heh heh heh" John said sarcastically as he put Flame down. "look...don't ask how it happened, i don't even know." Jake informed Knuckles as he looked at Flame who was sitting in front of the Master Emerald, looking like he was protecting it. "Anyways Flame got turned into a toddler and i think he's hungry."

Knuckles looked from Flame to John, from John to Flame, and Flame to John. He let out a sigh and looked at John. "i don't have much" Knuckle said as he hit a button, raising a platform with foods of different kinds. "i mean, i have cantaloupes,(sorry Starvix i couldn't resist) banana's and melons."

John started recalling the Austine powers scene recalling the satellite the looked like a pair of melons. John chucked to himself as he picked up a melon and handed it to Flame. The dark blue hedgehog toddler picked it up and started to bite on the hard outer shell. Knuckles let out a small laugh and grabbed the melon. He cracked it open and gave a half to Flame. Flame grabbed the half and dug out a piece of the yellow inside. John watched Flame just in case. He let out a sigh and turned to Knuckles

"thanks Knux's i owe you one" John said as he picked Flame up. "ok well i have to get going, Ruby is on her way to my house." With that being said, John rushed over to his house in the green hill zone.

_Two hours later_

John finally stopped at his house only to see ruby was standing there in jeans and a short sleeve pink shirt. She had always reminded him of Amy, but Ruby always wore green eyeliner.

"took you long enough" Ruby said as he took Flame and held him. "so who is this?" Ruby asked as she pulled a stuffed bear out of her purse and gave it to Flame. Flame grabbed the bear and hugged it.

John though wildly, he couldn't tell ruby that the toddler was her future husband. "uh... this is...Dylan" John said, faking a smile "he my...son..." He said at the last moment

Ruby tilted her head and laughed. "so you and Kate got married? Awwwww how cute." Ruby said, smiling at John wondering when they had the wedding "well, i guess i better start, oh and don't worry about pay, ill work for free." With that said, ruby shook Johns hand a went inside John's house.

John just sighed and looked at his watch. His eyes widened as he realized his that his date was in 10 minutes._ Flame can wait one day_ John though to himself as he ran off to Chez la France

**Ok that was chapter 2, R & R please thank you**


	3. Can it Get Any Worse?

**Hey everyone this is Flame here for Chapter three, I would like to give a thanks to Sarthehedgehog and Starvix for leaving comments on my story and motivating me(the comments) to write chapter three. The rest of the story is going to be in Flame P.O.V. Also i am doing something new with the baby story...Flames going to preschool. So here it is, Can it Get Any Worse?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any sonic characters and...ohhhh shiny!**

I hate my life so much. No really, it sucks. I mean first, I get zapped by some ray from the two faced brother of mine. Then, John finds me and takes me to Knuckles. On the other hand, the mud was pretty fun. He takes me to the Master Emerald, an emerald that would be perfect for me to protect. So My other Brother, John, takes me to Ruby and gives me a stupid name like Dylan, I mean what the heck! Anyways, im now stuck here with my girlfriend who doesn't even know it's me! Again, My life sucks.

I sat on the carpet, the incredibly soft carpet. No seriously this was one freaken soft carpet. I mean take the softest pillow you can think of, and multiply it's softness by 20. Thats why i love Ruby, she has the softest carpets and the cutest smile. Along with the perfect eyes, and she does the cutest thing when she gets pizza sauce on her nose. I'm rambling again. Anyhow back to the story. I sat on the carpet playing with a fisher-price toy car. The car squeaked as i pushed it along. Ruby paced, probably thinking, im not sure. I was never good at reading facial expressions. She paced back and forth and back and forth and ect. ect. She stopped and turned to me, a big smile filling her face. This was not good, i know Ruby, when she gets a smile like that it's something bad.

"look at you, your all muddy." She said as a lump of mud slid of me. "we are going to have to give you a bath."

My Eyes widened as she said the B word. I hate baths, i never like them. It was all because of when i was two. My parents took me to the river with Aunt Amy(not my Aunt, they just say that.) I went to close to the river and was attacked by one of those metal fish thingamajigs. After My Mom saved me, i never went in the water, ever. Ruby carried me to the bath tub and filled it with four inches of water. I wanted to say 'no ruby stop its me Flame and i do not want to be put in a bath thank you very much.' I would like to have said that but the only thing that came out of my mouth was...

"ME NO WANTY WAWA" I started crying... Wait, crying? I don't cry. Me no cry...oh crap, they ray is starting to have effect. Well back to the story time i guess..ugh.

Ruby ignored my kicking and screaming and set me in the tub. The water strangely felt warm, but i still hated it. She then brought out an evil cylinder...wait...no thats a cup. Ruby dumped it into the water and poured the water on my head. She then reached for the shampoo and rubbed it on my quills. She then picked up the evil cylinder of doom and dumped the water on me. After she repeated it, Ruby took me out of the tub and wrapped a towel around me. Ruby then looked at me again and smiled.

"your clothes were dirty and i had to wash them." She said "so i got you a replacement,"

She pulled out the worst of all out fits. A sailor suit. She then put the suit on me. Ruby then picked me up and took me to the couch where she set me down and went to her room. After five long minutes, she came back with a red dress and high heels. I started to drool.

"Okay Dylan." She said in her heavenly voice. "i have to go to a midday church service so im taking you to preschool."

She said the P word. THE P WORD! I hate preschool and i always have. Now im going to prison. Well prison for a bunch of little kids and a teacher. Ruby picked me up and put me in the car seat. I have no idea where she gets this stuff. She then got in the car and started to drive. And when i heard the sound of the engine, i started to plan my escape, even though i wasn't there yet.

**Okay so i need OC's for the preschool, so if you are interested send me the name of the OC, a bio, why they are in the Preschool, how they got toddlerized and description of them as a toddler. Just PM me or leave the comment. I will only start it when i have five OC's. You may submit more then one OC.**


End file.
